There are a variety of applications for radar systems, including use in connection with automated navigation (e.g., guiding of an airborne object, guiding of vehicle, etc.). Generally, a radar system includes a transmitter and a receiver, where the transmitter is configured to emit a radar signal and the receiver is configured to receive at least a portion of the radar signal responsive to the radar signal reflecting from a target. Based upon time of flight of the radar signal, the radar system can identify a distance between the radar system and the target (as well as a rate of change of the distance between the radar system and the target). Additionally, radar systems can be used to track objects, identify objects, search for movement or a particular object, etc.
Telemetry transmitters are configured to emit signals that include data that is desirably transmitted to a recipient station. Data transmitted by a telemetry transmitter can include any suitable data pertaining to the apparatus that includes the telemetry transmitter. In an example, when the telemetry transmitter is included in a truck carrying hazardous material, it may be desirable for the telemetry transmitter to emit data that is indicative of velocity of the truck, weight of the truck, etc. (e.g., for safety purposes).
Conventionally, radar and telemetry transmitters have been implemented separately. This is at least partially due to strict standards set forth for many telemetry applications, which can specify a data rate at which the telemetry transmitter can transmit data, a frequency over the data is to be transmitted, a format of the data, etc.